Nemesis
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 2 of Season 2 Something Hidden in the Dark is about to envelope them all and there powers mite be useless against it
1. Prediction of Doom

-Readers notes Nemesis is Weevil's people-  
  
Sailor Moon S Chapter 33 'Prediction of Doom'  
  
Bakura woke covered in sweat, he sits up and though it was that dream the one that's been haunting him for nearly a couple months, He walks into into the washroom and turns on the shower, He takes off his underwear and gets in, breathing heavily bakura picks up the bar of soap and starts washing himself. Everytime he closed the image of the girl appear. What did he stab you he thought to himself and who the hell was she. Bakura got out of the shower and dried himself. He gets dressed and and sit on the couch and turns on the tv. Suddenly siting beside him was rotting corpses swarming with flies it turned to bakura and said Murder. Turns and gasp but it was gone. I havent killed anything Screams Bakura. But inside him him he wasn't sure he wasn't capable of such a thing. Restless Bakura ran out the front and headed to Tea's house thinking being with Tea mite clear his mind.  
  
It was his third date with Zoe. Lucius just stared into Zoe's Eyes as he sat across the table from her. Her lovely green eyes are so enchanting. Only problem with her is her laugh she laughs like a hyena thought Lucius.  
Zoe looks across at Lucius and smile thinking this has been nice this geek has change a lot and turned into such a hunk only problem is his laugh he laughs like a hyena but he is cute when he laughs and his face light of red like a Christmas tree. Zoe bends over and suddenly kisses Lucius. Lucius face turns beat red. Zoe smiles at Lucius who smiled back at her still blushing. As Lucius takes Zoe by the hand says why don't we walk though the park. That sound great Zoe Said still looking in his eyes. Watching from a distence is Tea and Ryoko. 'Oh what a cute couple said Tea. 'Yeah how romantic replies Ryoko. All was beautiful in Central. Zoe and Lucius went into the park hand in hand laughing and smiling at each intill a naked man ran past them. Oh my God not him again thought Zoe. That just Bandit Keith the local streaker said Lucius. 'Why does he do that? said Zoe cringing at the memory of her last run in with that. 'Some say he is cursed to run naked through the park for all eternity but some say he is allergic to any type of clothes and there is the people just think hes on drugs replied Lucius. They took each others and started laughing as they walked farther into the park. Some where else in the park guy was putting on a custume. I feel so cool with this custume I found I'm now Tuxedo Shiro. Shiro looks in a pond and Screams Oh My God I'm Drowning Ill save you and jumps in the water and drowns. A kid points at the water and yells Oh My god you killed Shiro you basterd.  
  
Growing frustrated Sailor Senna still hasn't found where the Kaiba Corp building went to. Fatigue was setting but she wouldn't let herself sleep. I will not sleep untill im back in the arm's Of Kaiba she thought to herself. She hasn't sleep in about a 2 weeks since finding out Kaiba was gone. No witnesses remembered seeing how the building vanish. She still watched the vacant lot. I wish someone would shake me awake and this would all be a bad dream thought Sailor Senna. I Must Be sleeping Screamed Senna. No your not said a voice from behind. Sailor Senna turned to a face a boy with black Hair. I knew you would be here Ayna Said the boy. Sailor Senna smile slitely and says im glad your ok Mokuba. I wish this was a bad dream too but its not I can feel my brothers suffering and he is in danger and so are you said Mokuba. I know im in danger but I have to get him back said Sailor Senna putting her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Ayna please be careful I don't want to lose you as well your like a sister to me Said Mokuba tearing up slitely. Senna hands a Mokuba a tissue and says I will be careful I promise you and you wont lose me or Kaiba.  
  
-Kaiba Corp building- Siting at the conference table and all the warriors of Nemesis were looking at Weevil since he was looking so angry. You people still haven't got what I want and patience in ifurita actually getting it is waning and she hasn't even done anything that is apparent shouted Weevil. Just wait and she will get interrupted Malachite. Weevil looks at Malachite and growled and yells how dare you tell me what to do but however I hate to wait but I have to. Why do you have to wait coming from a mirror. Who is there and how dare you interrupt my meeting's shouts Weevil. I'm for interrupting I'm just a humble servant asking permission address a superior. Who mite you be said asked Weevil. A figure cloaked in black apppears like a specter in the middle of the table. Im wiseman the dark figure said dark evil voice that sent a chill down the back of everyone in the room. 'I have heard of you I will appreciate advice that will help me get what I want said Weevil smiling evilly. I heard you plight with these so called sailor scouts I have an idea how distract them while your waiting for Ifurita to get what you want send another person to deal with the sailor scouts I'm here to help you with that. Wiseman claps his hands and a guy with red Hair appears and says my name is Rubeus and bows to Weevil. I predict we are gonna get along very well Wiseman says Weevil with wide grin on his face. Both wiseman and Weevil start laughing evilly.  
  
The trunk stoped in front of cherry hill shrine and luna got out. Im glad thats over sighed Luna. Luna turn to see the people who kidnapped her all bound and gagged. Luna said how does it feel to being a prisoner. Luna picks up a stick and releases parking break letting the truck start rolling down the hill. One manages to get the gag off and says looks like team rocket is rolling off again. Luna enters the shrine and sits on the chair and takes a nap. Finally peace and quiet thought Luna. A couple minute later Bakura enters the room and sits on the chair. Suddenly a muffled panic voices sounds from under him. Bakura gets and realizes he was sitting on Luna. Why don't you watch where your sitting shouted Luna. I'm sorry I didn't see you there said Bakura. Bakura sat on the couch and waits for Tea to come back.  
  
-To be Continued- Sailor Moon says (Funny moments in Dark Moon Series) Jedite says "I have a plain that a person with half a brain could pull off" that means you will mess it up because you are beyond brainless says a voices out of the darkness that makes Jedite growl Malachite!! Malochite smirks as he comes out of the darkness brushing off his dark gray uniform,. Malochite says with a mocking tone "why send this weakling of a loser" Jedite mutters to himself "atleast I don't date Transvestites" Malachite yells I heard that! Jedite laughs and says, "I also heard from a good source you play with Barbie doll's? That is a completely untrue there action figure Malachite replies, Jedite pulls out a Barbie - I think this belongs to you? Malachite grabs its and says don't touch that it's a collectors Malibu Barbie. Malachite cress's the Barbie's head and says did the mean man hurt you - Malachite looks up to see Mai and Jedite staring at him - Malachite yells don't look at me and vanishes 


	2. Dreamland

Sailor Moon S Episode 34 'Dreamland'  
  
It been years since the old Dreamland Amusement park was open and all the rides and concession stand were covered in dust and spider webs. Nature seemed to be retaking its dominion Suddenly a guy with fiery red hair appeared in front of the condemned Amusement park. The big iron gate swing open and guy enters. His name was Rubeus he is an Elite soldier of the Nemesis. Rubeus looks around and says what a dump and then Raises his hand and everything Started receding at once till the park looked as good at new. Opening for business thinks Rubeus then starts laughing. Suddenly Rubeus farts and a bird falls dead from a tree. Damn human food thought Rubeus looking at the bird. What crawled in you ass and Died a voice said from behind Rubeus. Rubeus growls and turns around coming face to face with Ifurita who kisses him. Rubeus shoves Ifurita and says next time you do that I will kill you know I hate you manipulative little bitch. That no way to talk to a friend mock sighed Ifurita. Get this straight we were never friends growled Rubeus that really hurts right here said ifurita as she placed her hand over her chest. You don't have a heart replied Rubeus. Ifurita just ignored that comment and turn her back and said you better not fail your mission. I wont fail said Rubeus. Ifurita vanishes laughing leaving Rubeus Alone. Rubeus walked around the corner and looks around. Where are they he they should be he thought to himself. As thought this he heard a crashing and notice two girls fighting it was Catsy and Prisma. Catsy slammed prisma head into the ground and shouted Slut whore, Prisma slap catsy and says Skank Skank whore. Rubeus set up a folding chair and watching them fight over him something encouraged by flirting with them both. They both stopped fighting as soon as they saw him. Catsy charged up and said please tell her I'm your favorite and no one compares to me. Prisma charged up to beside catsy and shoved her aside and said no way Rubeus likes me better tell this skank that I em you favorite since I'm the most of the four sisters . Correction there is two sisters since you blow up the other two said Catsy. You want me to blow you away too you little skank said Prisma. I like to see you try you slur growled. I don't care about either of them I just like to see them fight and I can use then anyway I want thought Rubeus. Girl we need to get on with our mission . yes Rebeus they both said at the same. Ill be wait for your reports said Rubeus. Before Rubeus disappear he winked at them. He winked at me said Catsy, No he winked at me you skank replied Prisma they both fought for a hour before they did anything.  
  
It was Friday and Tea woke up like she did everyday to the sound of her dad belching in the hallway which made Tea think he was sneaking up in the middle of the night and raiding the fridge. Tea got up and headed down for breakfast. When tea got to the kitchen her dad was already reading the paper. Good mourning deer her dad said as she entered. Good mourning dad she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. she sat across from her dad and started eating her breakfast un till she realized there was an extra place set .but who was it set for. Mom who is that place set for asked. I don't know for some reason I just set it ill just take this stuff back this is strange I just felt like a should said her Mom as she took the knife and forks of the table in front off of the vacant chair and put them away. I feel like there was someone missing but I don't know who thought Tea. As she thought this There was a knock on the door. Ill get it said Tea. When she open there was a girl with black hair smiling at her it was Heaven whom shehasnt seen for early a month. 'Hi heaven said Tea. Heaven ran up to her and nealy cryed clinging to her like a frighten animal. Tea thought it seems heaven isnt over the break up with Lucius I couldn't blame her breaking up with two guys in a such a short time span horrible first it was Bakura and then lucius it was too much for any girl to handle. Heaven stopped crying and pulled two things out of her pocket. I came here hoping you would come with me to the grand reopening of Dreamland but if your busy I will understand said Heaven. I will be happy to go with you . really replied Heaven excited. What are friends for said Tea hugging her best friend. Tea had know Heaven for most of her life she was her first friend when she was around five years old. Lets go now so we can get there so we don't have to a stand in line said Heaven. Good idea lets go then said Tea. They both left for the Dreamland Amusement park.  
  
A dark chamber full of shimmer pots full of silver liquid. A person in a dark red cloak enters and starts looking in each one till he got to the one labeled Tea Anzu Mazaki. The person in the cloak ran his hand throught the liquid. Two other cloaked figures entered the chamber. What do you want master one of them said. The cloaked figure with his hand in the silver liquid turned to them and said please take care of this problem before it gets any worse. What the problem said the figure in a blue cloak her voice seemed to shake with nervousness. The figure with the red cloak pointed at the pot he had his hand in. blue robed girl peered into and panicked while saying we will take care of it right away master. They both turned and left the room with out a word from both of them.  
  
Weevil was dancing in just his underwear. singing she got a itsy bitsy tini wini polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time tonight. Weevil started to pole dance when wiseman materialized in front of him. Weevil screamed and covered up. Have you heard of knocking. Wiseman seemed to ignore this remark then said I'm sorry master but im here to give a status report things are going very well so far. Good said weevil smiling. Those pesky sailor scouts will be out of you hair seem and also you will have in you hand the Key of Destiny and thew universe will be in the palm of your hands. Nice Telletubbie underwear said Wiseman as he vanished. I will rule the universe and nothing will laugh at me ever again. Wiseman hand came out of no where and pulls weevils underwear over weevils head while saying wedgie. Wiseman laughed and vanished again.  
  
Tea and Heaven eating ice-cream when they saw Sonome and this guy they didn't recognized. They both walked up to them. Looks like you are holding out on us whos the guy and how long have you been seeing him said Tea. Tea blushed and paused for a few seconds then said his not my boyfriend hes a student of my father and he happened to have tickets his name is tristan by the way. Far out chick friends you have Sonome said Tristan. You are a cute couple whats wrong with his said Tea. It not that I just don't think about him that way said Sonome. Ok whatever you say said Tea. Sonome growled and dragged Tristan off. Tea stuck her tongue at them as they left. Heaven I think we should go see the Chinese flute presentation I heard the guy is cute said Tea giggling. Yeah I want to see that too said Heaven. They both giggled on the way there.  
  
Two cloaked figure watched them from the shadow. There she is one in the green rope said. The one in the blue rope Replied the problem will be solved soon. They followed Tea and Heaven into the theater. Clouds started to darken the sky dream mite turn out to be a nightmare will the forces of darkness succeed time or will fate smile upon our heroes again.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor moon says) -Funny moments in the Dark moon series-   
  
Undenouced to them both an evil force is ploting to gather energy from the unsuspecting populus. Queen Mai sat on her thrown looking out in the distence. The room she was in was gloomy and dark and smelt of cabbage.. Queen Mai thought to herself damn those curcus folk! 


	3. Hardplace

Sailor Moon S Chapter 35 'Hardplace'  
  
Kaiba stared off into the nothingness of the room he couldn't even see the door now. His mouth still trobbed with pain but not as much since Salin started using this this weird Talismen to heal his internal injury's. why are you helping me asked kaiba. I'm not with them I work for Noa said Salin. Who is this Noa said Kaiba. He is the High Druid of the Arjunian Order said Salin in reply. They still exist I thought they went the why of the dinosaurs said Kiaba. No they Haven't they have been around since the end of the age of Crimson when we thought lady Subaru disbanded the Crimson knights said Salin cringing a bit. Why are you telling me what I already know and why haven't you freed me yet you idiot shouted?. Keep it down kaiba the reason I haven't freed is you would get killed trying to do so right now and your tooo important to take that risk. I rather die then stay like this shouted kaiba louder then before. I just cant at this point in time I'm sorry but you have to stay like that said salin cringing at kaiba like it mite get her killed. Salin back out the door and shut it behind illuminating the room for a brief second. Let me out of here screamed Kaiba at the top of his lungs but no one answer and he was alone again.  
  
Tea and Heaven sat down second row from the front. And watched this guy wearing a Barret and sunglasses walk on the stage carrying a flute. the guy sit and the people behind him start playing there violins after awhile The guy starts to play his flute. the sound of the carryed through the theatre. Oh that so beautiful said Tea, Tea feels like she's being swept away by the notes of music. The guy with the flute stood up and continued to play. she was so enveloped by the music she didn't notice the cloaked behind. The guy stopped playing for second and looked like her was mouthing something to her but that mite have just been in her head. The guy went back to playing the flute. when the performance was over the guy bowed to the crowd and left the stage.  
  
Outside Catsy and Prisma stood outside. For your sake they better be here said Catsy smugly to her sister Prisma. I know some of them are here I senced power similar to them but how many of them are here is unknown if we capture even one the rest would come to get to the rescue said Prisma in reply to her sister. Let the chaos begin said Prisma raising her arms in the air. Yes let it begin said Catsy rasing her arms in the air too. Dark beam start shoot out of the ground and string together like a giant net. Now lets attack people and see who is here said Catsy grinning. Yes sister lets knock and see who answers said Prisma. Prisma aims her hand and blasts a tent. If you think what is good watch this said Catsy as reaches out with her and derails a roller coaster and watched smash into the pavement and killing the passengers instantly. Cool by your still a little skank said Prisma. What did you call me you whore shouted Catsy. You heard me skank replied Prisma. Why you little bitch shouts catsy as she leaps on Prisma and starts to punch her. They rolled around beating the shit out of each other.  
  
Other side of the park Heaven and Tea where eating pizza in the food court. Heaven wasn't even touching her pizza she was just staring at a couple kissing across from them says Look at them they seem so happy. You wil find someone one else Lucius isnt the only guy within miles said Tea. Look that one is cute said tea pointing at a guy with blonde hair. I know but its hard getting over him. Like on que Zoe and Lucius entered the food court and seat on a table near them. Tea positioned herself so she black heaven from seeing but it was to late Heaven already spotted them and to make things worse Lucius and Zoe started kissing. Heaven got uot and ran off with Tea following her. Tea caught up with Heaven and took hold of her arm and said Look you have to get over it said Tea. Your one to talk you never loved and lost loved again then lose you had your heart broken twice so don't lecture me on what I should fel like shouted Heaven. I know but I just want to help you said Tea. I don't need your help so leave me alone shouted Heaven. But I'm your friend and friends help each other said Tea. Where were you for me when he broke up with me you were kissing one of my Ex b/f Bakura while lucius broke up with me and now he is dating your friend Zoe who you seem to hang around more with shouted Heaven. Heaven slaps Tea and runs off crying. Tea still followed and trying to keep pace with her. Suddenly at the parks like hiting a brick Heaven was launched backwards. What's going on said Tea in a shocked tone. Tea picks up a rock and throws at the park exit. This has to be the work of the Negaverse. Tea checks if her friend is ok. Tea transforms into Sailor Moon and runs back. as Sailor Moon rounded a corner she was confronted by two girls. Welcome to the parlor said the spider to fly said one of the girls. I'm prisma and this is my sister Catsy said the girl with the black hair. Black lightning shouted Prisma. She shot and energy at Sailor who just managed to dodged it. Catsy shot out and energy blast of her own which nearly struck sailor Moon. Another creature appeared out of no where kicked Sailor Moon in the face. Good girl Folika said Catsy as she sent another energy blast at sailor moon. Prisma cackles as she sends another blast of dark lightning at Sailor moon. Sailor moonis struck by it this time and is knocked into a wall. Folika shouts I will finish her and charges sailor moon. Out of no where a white rose hand and she stops and starts to howl. At this point Sailor Mars, Sailor Amalthea ran up to her both asking if she is ok. Folika pulls out the rose and says your gonna pay for that. Catsy blasts Sailors Mars who was caught off guard and flys into the wall. The Moonlight jumps down from the light pole and charge Prisma who just knocked him away with dark lightning blast. Sailor Amalthea pulls out her Scythe and yells Amalthea Death hurricane which sends a funnel of energy at Catsy and Prisma who dodged it. Because she wasn't paying attention folika managed to kick her across the face knocking her sprawling. Suddenly two cloaked figures emerged from a building and quickly made they way to the scene. Sailor Moon got to her feet and pulled off her Tiara and shouted Millennium Tiara Magic and throws it. It flow at folika who just bat it out of the air. You cant do that whined Sailor moon. It looked like I just did Folika said Mockingly. The cloaked figure flanked Sailor Moon. One of them slipped something into Sailor moons hand saying this one needs Scepter Therapy. Sailor Moon Nods and spin around and raises the scepter in her hand and says Millennium Scepter Elimination. Which shot a beam which strike Folika Head on disintegrating her screaming No. Catsy and Prisma growled at the same time and vanished. Sailor Moon turned to the cloaked figures and said who ever you are thank you. They Both pulled there hoods off. The guy with the dirty blonde spiked hair says I'm Cloud and this is Aeris and we were sent here by High Druid Noa. Aeris didn't say anything she just walked up to Sailor moon and healed the wound on her face and walk up to the other and healed them too then heals Heaven. She is gonna be fine come with us we have a lot to talk about. Aeris turned and left followed by Sailor Moon and the other scouts. Watching from the distance was Wiseman who growled the name Cloud and then Vanished.  
  
-To Be Continued- -Sailor Moon Funny moments- a voice came from behind her saying I want see you naked in a druken voice. Sailor mars turn to face the town's drunken Hobo, 'Get lost says Sailor Mars, 'oh but I want some booty replies Seth, Seth Advances on her saying give me my booty call, Sailor Mars yells NO and shoves Seth a little to hard right into the middle of the street where hes run over by a steamroller which flatten seth into a gross looking pancake. Where was I thought Sailor Mars 


	4. Lament of Silence

/me Sailor Moon S Chapter 36 'Lament of Silence'  
  
The Moonlight Knight stood on the lamppost watching the sailor scout leave. He leaped from lamppost to lamppost following the sailor scout home to make sure there wasn't any more attacks. When the scouts and who ever these people that are with them reached the cherry hill shrine. The Moonlight knight stood on the roof watching over the building like a Guardian Angel. No one know he was there that what he hoped since he wasn't ready to confront the sailor scouts. He would protect them with his life but didn't know why but know he should since his destiny is clear that he should. The Moonlight Knight stared up at the moon and made and L shape with his hands while saying ill protect my Moon Princess.  
  
The Druid known as Cloud seemed like a reclusive fellow he just sat and watched as the other Druid the one named Aeris Explained about the Key of Destiny. So the key of Destiny was the4 first Transformation stick said Mayra. Yes it is and its dangerous to anyone who wields since it created from energy from the Shadow Realm replied Aeris. What is the Shadow Realm Asked Sonome. It's the center of all Darkness said Cloud. 'Why would you make from energy of such an evil place. I have thw answer to that said a voice from the door to the room. Everyone looked to see who it was. A fine featured girl with Raven black in a white dress ented she seemed like royalty as she entered. Aeris ran up and hugged Ishizu and said I'm glad to see you again Aunt Ishizu. I'm glad to see you to Niece said Ishizu. Ishizu turned to face everyone in the room and said I know the reason and evil place was used to power the First transformation stick. Ishizu paused for a second to take a deep breath. Ishizu sighed and said the Book of Twilight said that Darkness would bring us into to light so the High Druid thought it meant the Shadow Realm and this idea was encouraged by High Druid En Sabah Nur who later tried to betray him and get the key and was cast out of the Arjunian order En Sabah was destroyed a couple month later by use of the scared soul splitter it ripped his soul apart them vaporized it into nothing by the time it was a trick of En Sabah Nur to use energy from the shadow Realm to create the Key of Destiny. Whoa this is a lot to take in said Tea. You can say that again said Ryoko. How do you know it safe from evil asked Mayra. It was hidden in the soul of Noa God Daughter Said Aeris. Then it is safe then said Tea. No it isnt after the incident with En Sabah Nur ot was clear it wasn't safe in the druid temple so Noa sent his God to stay at the Moon Kingdom she stay there for 300 years then the Moon Kingdom was attack by the Negaverse this totally unexpected Said Ishizu.if it's the Noa's God Daughter so why cant he find her asked Kari. Because of En Sabah Nur ability to read minds by use of the Millennium Eye Noa had parts of his memorys erased so incase he would return so Noa knows he has a god daughter but doesn't know what she looks like or even her name since then Noa secluded himself he is saddened making himself forget her some say he mite be losing his mind over this. Why not undo it asks Mayra. That is impossible the only way to undo it is if he sees her explained Aeris. So we have to find her before its late said Cloud while tapping his finger on the table. And before they find her interrupted Ishizu.  
  
Weevil stood staring at Rubeus, Prisma and Catsy. You failed he suddenly shout at them. Catsy cringed at the sudden increase volume in weevils voice. It not our fault how did know they were gonna have Druid help when they have been gone for along time Said Rubeus. The word druid caused a tension so think it could be could with a knife like it had become a solid object visible to the eye. Point taken said weevil breaking the silence. But I like failure if you fail me again ill turn you inside out and make your internal organs your entrails you got me shouted Weevil. Yes masters we wont fail you again they all replied at once. Good I exoect you to kill the sailor scouts. Wiseman suddenly appeared and said why not capture them they mite know where the ket of destiny is since they have been in contact with the druids. Good idea Wiseman so Rubeus you heard him capture the Sailor Scouts and if you can capture those Druids too said Weevil. Rubeus, Catsy and Prisma vanish saying right on it.  
  
Outisde the shrine bakura was heading to meet up with Tea. Then soon as he got close enough he saw a figure on the roof and jumped up there to see what it was. Who goes there shouted. The person was dressed like a Nomad a short of a Arab. The figure turned to face him.Who are you and are you friend or foe asked Bakura. Im the Moonlight Knight and I em a Friend said the Nomad. I want your real name and I want it now said Bakura. I cant give that out right now since I don't know it myself I feel protecting the Princess would help me remember. Where did you find out she was the Princess asked Bakura. I don't know it just came to me when I saw here replied Moonlight Knight. If you ever harm her I will hunt you down and make you suffer like you never have before Said Bakura in a threatening tone. I feel it in my very heart and soul that I would never harm her and I would protect her to my last breath said the Moonlight Knight. Then leaped off the roof vanishing into the night sky. Bakura watched and wondered who the Moonlight Knight was?  
  
It was getting dark and the sun was going leaving a red hue as the moon raised to meet the stars a girl stood on the edge of the abyss staring at her horrible life. The past weeks she has walked away from all her friends. For some reason this started after the incident walking home the time when she saw the Man in black. She thought back to that day that she was playing around with her best friend Mela. They where laughing coming back from a soccer game which they won as they walked down the sidewalk her friend Mela suddenly tackled her saying I got ya Rika. As they passed a stadium Rika saw this guy cloaked in black for some reason she heard music that seemed to call for her. Even though this was the start of her spiral of self-loathing it wasn't the beginning it really started when her parents died. Why did they have to die on her didn't they love her enough to stay alive or were they so eager to leave her they wanted to be away from her and this thought depressed her even more she hated there guts and anything that reminded her of them even life itself did remind her of them it made her sick to her stomach . The school year was here she was going to be going to a new school maybe a chance to start over again but not very likely she will be forever miserable and nothing will save her.  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Ryoko: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Shiros colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave. (Shiro: see my colon is usefull ^_^ (Shiro: X_X (Kid: Oh my God You kill Shiro you basterd (Tea: sailor moon says see you next time HeHeHe oops 


	5. A Little of the Unexpected

Sailor Moon S Chapter 37 'Little of the Unexpected'  
  
As the sun raised to meet the sky it was a new day and for most people one to dread since it was the beginning of a new school year. Sonome yawned as she awakened by her alarm clock. She got up and headed to take a much- needed wake up shower. After she dried herself off and headed down for breakfast. As Sonome sat down and dried her black hair with a hair dryer she noticed her grandpa was reading a letter the address said it was from Okinawa. Isnt that where some of our relitives are from asked Sonome. Grandpa didn't answer but got up and left the room which was unusual since most of the time he was such a chatter box and you would wish he would shut up and now he was as silent as an out of work mime. Sonome could have pressed farther but thought it was probably none of her business since she had to go to right now. Sonome got up and grabbed her lunch bag, which was all ready, like it has been for years and headed out the front door and headed to school.  
  
When she got there all was hectic a lot of people seemed to be waiting for her and they seemed restless and confused because I week before the school year had started Ayna had dropped for personal reasons and now people were panicking since thay thought it was all rumor and it was finally hitting them it was true because she was usually here before everyone else. Look people she is not here so everyone inside shouted Sonome when she got into line of sight of everyone. Everyone complied and started heading in except this one girl with Reddish black hair who just stared darkly at her and then turned and headed in with the rest of the students. As she Sonome she met up with Kimmay and Cliff and asked them who that girl since she seemed new. That was Rika said Kimmay. Personally I only know for 2 minutes and I already know she is not nice said Cliff. She is new here what do you expect her coming into a new place like this replied Sonome in her lawyer type tone.You have a point sighed Cliff.. Sonome caught sight of the new girl and remember as class president and school representative she had to greet newcomers to the school since they got very few of those since this school was kindergarten to high school type of school and also being a private that very few people could afford it wasn't often she had to do this and almost never had to either. She walked up to Rika and said hi I'm Sonome and welcome to Ruby Seiyu Private school Rika. Rika turned and looked Sonome right in the eyes and said Cram it Miss Popular and just walked away. That was rude I was trying to be friendly Replied Sonome. Rika turned around to face Sonome and say I don't care what you were trying I already hate your gut you prissy little bitch. Sonome thought how dare she say this to me what nerve and who does she think she is. Before Sonome could say anything the bell rang and she headed to first period class.  
  
Tea was having a not much of a better first day back to school then Sonome since she had first period class with Zoë and Heaven. Heaven still wasn't talking with since the incident at the Amusement park and having in the same class as Zoe the one she was complaining I was spending more time with her then with her made it a room of tension. Zoë was oblivious as always since this was her first time in school she seemed she was enjoying it? Even how weird that was it was understandable she was an alien who never had real friends? And the Negaverse seemed like a harsh place to be compared to this place mite be a walk in the park. Ryoko ran into the class at mid point and handed a note from her mom saying the reason she was late. Mr. Pegasus gestured for her to sit down. Ryoko sat down nearly out of breath since she actually slept in and was lucky her mom was very understanding and wrote up a phony excuse. Ryoko explained this to Tea and they both laughed. Tea stopped when she noticed Heaven was crying. Tea Gets up and goes over to Heaven taking her chair with her and sits beside Heaven. Heaven looked and said im sorry for leaping down your throat from something that is not your fault and it also my fault since it was me who shut myself away from you and not the other way around and im so sorry. Its ok Heaven I should have been around more said Tea with her hand on Heaven's Shoulder. Heaven hugged Tea and said are we friends still. Friends forever replied Tea. Heaven sighed with relief and "said Thank god I thought I it at dreamland". You will never lose me replies Tea. How touching this is definitely a Kodak Moment, when did my class become a Soap Opera? Interrupted Mr. Pegasus. Um sorry said Tea. Its ok I was bored anyway to bad I Interrupted you two replied Mr. Pegasus. Now get back into hugging while I get my camera said Pegasus while he bent over to get his Camera. Suddenly a ripping noise sounded in the class and everyone stared in disbelief because the back end of Mr. Pegasus pants had ripped open to reveal what looked like Barney Underwear. The whole class broke into laughter after the shock wore off. Pegasus screamed ahhh as he covered it up and left saying ill be right back. Ryoko turned to Tea and Said I know that guy was a fruit cake but that I didn't see coming then started to crack up laughing. Then the bell rang to end first period class what the hell was that said Zoe looking around in confusion. That sound mean end of class Zoe said Heaven. Heaven Turned to Tea and asked is she from another planet or something. She is a foreign student from New Zealand. Oh said Heaven as they all left together for there nexy period class.  
  
A guy in a black tuxedo with a cape jumped from rooftop to rooftop I em Tuxedo Shiro and im the coolest Superhero around nothing can stop me im unstoppable thought Shiro. Suddenly Shiro slipped on a banana peel and fell in a wood chipper. A boy comes out of no where and says oh my god you killed shiro you basterds.  
  
The school and Sonome was heading home Cherry Hill Shrine a place she has been living since the death of her parents her parents died when she was very young she barely remembered them and the only reason she even knows about them is what her grandpa tells her owish she know them Sonome throught to herself. As she entered the shrine something felt wrong there was an unusual presence in the shrine it was a strong one at that it felt like it was angry and sad at the same time but she had felt it before. Grandpa was talikng to someone in the living room. Sonome entered the living to find Grandpa siting with a girl. Grandpa turned and said welcome home Grand daughter. She suddenly relized who this was with Grandpa it was her again. What is she doing here asked Sonome. This is your little sister Rika replied Grandpa. Sonome stared and thought this little brat is my little sisters. Why didn't I know about her said Sonome in disbelief. Because your mother died and you two were split up for some reason I don't know. 'Because you didn't want me said Rika and ran off to her room. Where was I sighed Grandpa, you were telling me about her replied Sonome. Oh yeah you two where split up I got you and your aunt and uncle Granger up in Osaka got her but just recently they both died last week and Rika was sent here. This would explain her attitude towards me this mourning thought sonome. I'm gonna make it clear Rika is the handled with gently like fine crystal got it said grandpa. Got it Replied Sonome.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) -Funny moments in Dark moon series- It is nearly time said Queen Mai, every thing is in place said Malachite, the sailor brats will soon be no more says Sailor Senna as she walked into the thrown room, Malachite hands Senna the Sennen scepter. Sailor Senna bows and says ill do my best my Queen and then leaves the room. both Malachite and Mai Start laughing evilly, they laughed untill Malachite Farted Queen Mai smacks Malachite away saying you make me sick. The thrown room Was again filled with evil laughter. 


End file.
